SpongeBob's Wacky Day
SpongeBob's Wacky Day is a fanfiction about a normal adventure with SpongeBob and his friends. =Characters= *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *An unknown being *An unknown man *The Administrator *Secretary-chan =ACT I= Chapter 1 Once upon a time, SpongeBob was walking to the Krusty Krab. Upon arriving there, he made patties, and served them, and went home to do really silly stuff with his best friend, Patrick Star. But upon opening the door to Patrick's abode, SpongeBob did not see Patrick. Him and all his furniture was removed, and a strange hole in the wall was present. SpongeBob crawled through and emerged in a dank, smelly sealed-off basement room. Finding the way behind him had been sealed shut by someone or something, he pressed around the basement and found a pink shape sobbing in the corner. "Patrick? Is that you?" SpongeBob asked. Patrick looked towards SpongeBob, his eyes replaced with what appeared to be static. "Not anymore," Patrick said, or perhaps not, as his voice seemed to be coming from all around SpongeBob. SpongeBob screamed, and Patrick vanished. Questioning his own sanity, SpongeBob fell asleep. And then he woke up. Chapter 2 SpongeBob awoke in another cold metal room, but this was not dank nor smelly. This one was clean and bright, but as far as SpongeBob could tell, there were no exits. "What is this place?" SpongeBob shouted. A voice responded from a hidden microphone. "We have put you here for your own safety. You've already nearly come into contact with the... we don't even know what it is yet. We have to keep you quarantined here until we know you're safe. Also, we cannot interact with you at great length, as we risk ruining the test results. That is all." A loud beep sounded. SpongeBob sat in isolation. He was cold, and tired, and scared. Hours passed and he almost began to cry. And then he woke up. Chapter 3 "SpongeBob, listen to me well." SpongeBob jolted awake to see a man in rags standing at the other end of a very small room. His voice was casual and threatening. "Listen up, I'm only going to say this once. If you want to survive, don't trust the facility. They'll keep you alright, but they can't adequately protect you from the whatever the f*** it is that you saw in the basement... obviously can't adequately protect you from anything else, either, seeing as I'm here, and I'm not as supernatural as the... thingy. They're all morons. You should escape." SpongeBob didn't know what to say. And then he woke up. Chapter 4 At this point, SpongeBob wasn't sure what to think. He just kept being shuffled around by other people, unable to do anything for himself. He got angry and stared at the wall. Which summarily exploded. "I must be a reality warper!" SpongeBob said with glee. He summoned like a billion swords and flew into the sky and did a triple backflip and landed taking out some monsters!! "No, SpongeBob. You aren't." SpongeBob turned around and everything vanished. SpongeBob was sitting on the floor, blood coating his face. A tall man stood in front of SpongeBob. He tried to look up at the man's face, but for some reason he could not concentrate on all of it, meaning that SpongeBob couldn't grasp a face to place with this person, essentially making him anonymous. The man adjusted his tie. "That was... just a simulation bug. You... dealt with it uniquely for such a spongey individual. But I fear the being will soon locate you. So now it is time for you to die." SpongeBob gulped. And then he died. Chapter 5 "Mr. Administrator!" Secretary-chan said. "Yes, Se-chan?" Mr. Admin said, adjusting his tie once more. "Well, um, you see, there's been a breach in sub-section 55, so, um..." Se-chan said, blushing because she is so moe kawaii desu. Mr. Admin snapped his fingers and he grew just a tiny bit. Not enough to be considered unusual, but just enough to be highly intimidating - even more so than usual due to his anonymity. Mr. Admin walked to sub-section 55. A cloud of unknown substance floated in the air in the room. The Administrator said, "Well, being? We purged you from the television program. You can no longer enter the minds of easily-impressionable children of low intelligence. What are you going to do now?" The cloud struck out with tentacles, reality turning into pixels and polygons around it. The tentacles collided with the Admin, but merely shattered. He was unnaturally strong. He chuckled and said, "You'll have to do more than that. What is your true form?", then proceeded to poke the cloud with a bizarre device. The cloud recoiled in anger, before dissipating into mist. "You're still here somewhere. I can tell." the Admin said with a glare on his face. He walked back to his office. Things would only get worse from here on out. Much, much worse. =ACT II= To be written Category:Spin-Offs Category:2014 Category:2014 Spin-Offs Category:1337doom